in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy May
Personality Daisy is very impulsive. A girl who doesn't always think things through- once she decides on something she'd much rather dive into it and figure out the problems along the way than sit there and think about all the options. She doesn't like to waste time- so if an opportunity arises for her to take action- she'll take it. A headstrong, fiery, and stubborn girl- she isn't afraid to say what she thinks. While the world lays in torment around her, people are fighting, killing, and trying to have a revolution; she has hope. As foolish as it may be- she believes that humanity can rise above their prejudice and fear of one another. The young woman hopes that maybe things could get better and that Trillian could rise to a glory that it had never seen before. Though she has some values that people would call childish and foolish- she is a very intelligent woman. Her frequent reading, training as a Knight, and experience from her many travels and tribulations that involve her job have allowed her to gain a collection of knowledge that she relies upon to succeed in life. She knows what she is capable of. History Daisy was born into a fairly normal noble family. They weren't quite as rich as those of higher nobility- they still got by just fine in the higher class lifestyle. Instead of being a normal girly-girl like her two younger sisters (who enjoyed the lavish luxuries of being daddy's princesses) Daisy would have rather gone out to wrestle with the boys and race horses. It wasn't typical, especially for the eldest child in a noble family. When it came down to picking her way of life- be it noble lady or a warrior of the kingdom, she chose the latter. She craved adventure and the glory that came with being a Knight of Trillian. Though her mother greatly frowned upon it, her father embraced it and allowed her to continue with her dream. As she grew, she began to learn the ins and outs of the kingdom and see it for what it was. She found herself becoming more and more discontent with the attitudes of everyone around her. Being a target of prejudice because of her abilities didn't help things at all- the only thing that saved her from instant ridicule was her human-like appearance. It didn't take her long to hear of the Crownless King Rebellion and her curiosity enticed her to seek them out and learn more information about them. Now she works for both the Kingdom and the Crownless King feeding information to both sides- with each believing she was truly on their side and their side alone. It's a risky job, but it kept her involved and up to date on the workings of either side. Which side was she truly on? May the Gods help her if someone found out. Powers & Weapons Daisy's abilities revolve around the Earth. Though she is an elemental she is limited to that of plant life and metal ore. She's never quite figured out why normal rock has been excluded from her abilities, but it's something she lives with and knows how to work around. Her abilities with metal allows her to create weapons, manipulate others' weapons and armor, form metallic combinations that even an expert blacksmith could only dream about. It's very much her strong-suit. Plant life has always come naturally for her though she isn't quite the master of it like she is with metal. Plants can grow at her command, bloom and die, but trying to get a tree to come alive and fight on her behalf is a bit more difficult and causes much more strain on the body that she likes to use. Roots, malleable and easy to manipulate are her best weapons when it comes to plants. And while her powers do come in handy, she is very much a blade wielder. She enjoys the use of her daggers and knives- she carries 6 on her body practically at all times. Her favorites are her 14 in blade daggers she created out of the strongest mix of ore she could create. She also carries a decent amount of mercury in vials during battle in case she needs to mix it with her blades for some damage over time effects of battle. Other "I am Titanium" Recent Events